Didn't Happen
by under.that.sun
Summary: Sometimes dreams are too realistic for one to handle, sometimes they make you think about things you don't want to think about, about how easy you could lose your special someone... LawLu, yaoi - manxman, drabble.


**A.N. I'm just seriously surprised that I haven't seen anything like this earlier, I mean it's pretty easy to think off…**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, LawLu.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I own… I think I own my purple teddy bear (he's adorable!) that little, purple trash can in which I keep my candy and maybe my phone in which I keep writing stories when I'm not home. As you can see there's no One Piece in this list…**

I watched as Luffy-ya walked on the railing, I took a sip of my coffee and smiled to him, he smiled back; oh, I love him so much… I wonder if I will be able to steal him away latter in the afternoon? We could take a nap together, I simply love waking up with him curled up by my side…

Suddenly a huge gust of wind came and knocked Luffy-ya of the railing. "No!"

I ran to the railing and only saw turbid water where he fell in. "Shit, shit, shit."

I started running towards the kitchen, there's always someone there; why I have to be a devil fruit user too? Why can't I jump in and save him? I ran into the kitchen and found it empty. "Fuck, Sanji! Zoro! Franky! Usopp! Nami!"

I ran around the ship trying to find Luffy's crew members who could save him. After about minute I was back in the place where he fell in. "Fuck."

Why can't my devil fruit power work with water? I would gladly change myself with him, if it meant saving him… I punched the railing; where did everybody disappear to? Why no one comes to save him? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; think rationally, think rationally, what could I do to save him? Jumping in isn't an opinion as water has the same effect on me as it has on him… Submarine!

I quickly used my devil fruit power and switched myself with the door to the submarine room, as quickly as possible I got in submarine and thanked whatever gods there are that I know how to control it. I didn't hesitate and dove in the moment the submarine could fit through the door.

Maybe after three hellishly long minutes I've finally found Luffy-ya, I started emerging; please be alright, please… We dove out and I immediately started pumping his chest and doing CPR I felt depression fill my chest; no, no, no! But no matter how long I tried he didn't start breathing…

I sat up with tears streaming down my face, I looked around and felt my chest relax when I saw small figure lying next to me; just a dream, it was just a dream… he's here, that didn't happen, he didn't drown… I laid back next to him and wrapped my arms around him and pressed closer. I snuggled my nose to his neck and took a deep breath of his scent, he smelled the same as always – like a caramel in a hot summer night.

A silent sigh escaped my lips and I pressed him closer; everything is fine… I felt my heartbeat calm down as Luffy-ya turned to me sleepy and yawning, he looked at me with his half lidded eyes and smiled with one of those warm smiles that made me fall for him.

Luffy-ya looked over me and his expression became worried. "Why were you crying?" He put his hands on my cheeks. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

I started kissing his face and he couldn't stop himself from giggling. "Law! Stop! It tickles!"

I pressed my lips to his to stop him from talking further; I need to feel his warmth, I need to feel his breath, I need to know that he's alive, next to me and mine… He answered the kiss without hesitation, but when I pulled away, he once again looked worried; I should probably explain myself… "I had a nightmare where you drowned and I couldn't save you…"

Luffy-ya wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. "I'm here and the reason I die won't be as stupid as drowning…"

He finished his sentence pouting and I couldn't help, but weakly smile at him; always so optimistic… "Yea, you're probably right." I kissed his eyes one after another. "But promise me that you won't climb on the railings if nobody who could save you is around, alright?"

Luffy puffed his cheeks and I couldn't stop, but peck those adorable lips. "Alright, I will be careful."

A small sigh of relief left me and I pressed him closer to my naked chest; he's next to me and everything is going to be alright… With tangled legs and arms wrapped around each other's waists we fell into dreamless sleep…

**A.N. So it turned out into quite long drabble, hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
